Freezer Aisle Head Trauma
by Krugness
Summary: Bella's a bit saucy, not a blush to be found....Edward's a tired resident with hidden treasures...A chance meeting in the freezer aisle....Is it fate? A Tattward & Inkella One Shot Entry
1. Chapter 1

**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Freezer Aisle Head Trauma**

**Your pen name: Krugness**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm just obsessed with the characters.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

**A/N This is my first fanfic ever and the first fiction I've written since I left school a hella long time ago.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella stood with her head and shoulders in the freezer trying to reach the containers in the back. It was pet peeve of hers that everything at the front was mushy from all the hands grabbing and pushing aside the packages. She also didn't understand why people couldn't plan exactly what they wanted and just open the door to get it without standing there for minutes at a time.

She was appreciating the cold air on her heated cheeks. It had been a long day at work reading and editing the work of a new author and some of the scenes had gotten her a bit worked up. The story wasn't what she usually worked with but the romance and erotica department was understaffed and had asked her to help out. It was a far cry from the children's literature she usually edited. As a result she was anxious to get home and renew her acquaintance with her electric fuck buddy.

She sighed in a combination of frustration and relief when she found what she was looking for, Ben and Jerry's Mission to Marzipan, her favorite Friday night indulgence, and began to step back from the freezer in order to stand up without knocking her head on the shelf. One concussion in the middle of a grocery store was enough for a lifetime. Before she could finish her movement she ran into what felt like a wall, a warm, muscular wall and stopped.

Edward had spotted her in the freezer aisle as she bent over to reach the bottom shelf. She was wearing a pale yellow skirt that hugged her shape until just above her knees where it flared out showing off her legs. The shape of her hips made his palms itch grab a hold of them and learn their shape by heart.

Visions of those same hips sans the skirt began to affect the fit of his scrubs as his cock began to swell. As he stepped closer to her she leaned just a little further into the freezer causing her thin silky blue shirt to slip and show a narrow strip of skin on her back.

He barely held back a groan at the sight of the ink on her back. It looked like flames but there was not enough skin showing to tell for sure. His fingers then began to twitch with the urge to reach out and slide her shirt further up her back so he could indulge himself with the sight of her tattoo. He was so involved in his fantasy of tracing the ink on her back to find out how far it extended that he didn't realize that he had moved to stand almost directly behind her. The woman suddenly sighed and took a step back from the freezer. Before Edward could move away she backed into him and stopped.

There was a mutual gasp, almost a moan, between them and then Bella, startled, began to straighten up. Unfortunately her head was still inside the freezer and she hit it on the shelf. She swayed and began to crumple, dazed but not unconscious. As she began to go down Edward dropped his basket to catch her. He managed to get a double handle of her breasts when he reached to keep her from falling to the floor. Bella, startled by the long missed feel of a man's hands on her breasts jerked backward causing Edward to lose his balance and they both fell to the floor.

Bella landed nearly in Edward's lap, his hands still holding her breasts, her body snug in the vee of his legs. Her long brown hair was tangled across his chest and shoulder's where the scent of her shampoo rose to taunt him and he buried his nose in the scattered strands. That, combined with the feel of her in his hands and her softness against his body, was threatening his control. He'd just come off a 24 hour shift at the hospital and was exhausted, which lowered the normally high control he kept on himself. He was still struggling to control himself when Bella moaned. Edward suddenly realized that she had possibly injured her head. He dropped his hands from her chest causing her to moan again.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Are you ok? How is your head? Where does it hurt?" He exclaimed softly.

Bella, finally coming out of the sensual haze caused by the feel of his hands on her breasts and the hardness of his erection beneath her, realized that he was speaking to her. The smooth deep tone of his voice did nothing to slow the electric heat rushing through her body.

He shifted back from her repeating his apology and asking if she was ok. Bella shook her head a bit, clearing more of the haze and turned to answer him. She stared at the sight of his deep green eyes frowning in concern, his face haloed with tousled bronze hair.

"I'm fine" She stuttered.

"I'm worried about how hard you hit your head. I'm a doctor at University Hospital and would like you to get a scan to be sure your ok." There was concern threaded through his words.

"This isn't my first head injury. I really am fine." She said firmly.

"Are you absolutely sure? You seemed to have a hard time concentrating and focusing your eyes just a moment ago." He said skeptically.

"That's not from the head injury I assure you." She smirked.

His eyes widened and he looked startled and unsure as to how to interpret her statement.

"If you won't go to the hospital at least allow me keep an eye on you for the evening to reassure myself that you're okay. Please?"

"Are you using my supposed head injury as an excuse to ask me out?" She blurted out. A blush suddenly flooded her cheeks as she realized what she said.

He laughed suddenly, surprised by her words but pleased with the blush staining her cheeks.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea now that you mention it but that wasn't my original intention." He says smiling. "I would like to be sure you aren't suffering any lasting effects of your head trauma. I'm not exactly dressed for a night on the town. I'm worried about you driving. Do you have someone that would be willing to pick up and drive you home, friends, family, perhaps a boyfriend?"

Bella's blush grew even stronger as she surveyed him in his hospital scrubs, delaying her answer. They were something she had seen many times on her previous trips to the ER but Damn, they looked better on him than anyone she'd seen before. The top hugged his shoulders and chest stopping just below the top of his pants. It was difficult to tell the fit of his pants as he was still kneeling on the floor at her side. He'd landed there when he'd shifted out from behind her. She could tell that they were snug enough to show that the erection she had felt when pressed up against him had not subsided completely. She raised her gaze upward, again scanning his chest. This time she noticed small peaks in the fabric where she estimated his nipples to be. _It can't be! _ She thought. _Are those nipple rings? I have to find a way to confirm yes or no to that._

He shifted under her gaze. "You're not convincing me that you're okay" he stated. "You haven't answered me about someone giving you a ride."

She shook her head to shake the image of herself fondling his firm chest and the thoughts of a possible nipple ring or two. She swallowed the saliva pooling in her mouth from those same thoughts and tried to discretely rub her thighs together trying to ease the ache that began to reassert itself.

"No boyfriend and my friends will just give me grief if I call them one more time to rescue me from yet another 'injury'" she managed to say, making the quote sign with her fingers when saying injury. "I'd rather chance driving myself, Thanks."

"I can't accept that answer. Either we call a cab for you or you accept a ride from me" He stated firmly. "I also have trouble believing you don't have a boyfriend."

Bella snorted "Believe it, Buster, it's been a long dry spell since the last one and he was no prize" She groaned and put her hands to her face. "I can't believe I just told you that. As for the ride, a cab would be expensive since I don't live close to here and I refuse to ride in them. You never know what other people have done on that seat. " She grimaced at the thought.

He grinned. "That leaves you with the final choice of riding with me."

She looked up at his grinning face and again was reminded of the feeling that had been building all day, beginning with editing erotica and continuing with the hot grinning doctor at her side.

"Why should I feel safer riding with a complete stranger, whose name I don't even know yet, than driving myself home in my truck?" She pointed out smugly.

He looked stunned for a moment, then grinned, held out his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, a resident at University Hospital and instigator of freezer aisle head trauma. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Bella was startled into a laugh and reached out to shake his hand, stating "I'm Bella Marie Swan, editor of children's books and sufferer of said freezer aisle head trauma. I'm looking forward to the pleasure to come from meeting you."

They both jumped a bit when, as soon as their hands touched a zing of electricity raced up their arms. They sat gazing at each other for a moment until a squeaky voice exclaimed "What the hell!" causing them to turn and see one of the store workers staring at them and the disaster that encircled them. For the first time since they had fallen down, Bella and Edward looked around at the area surrounding them. A sea of red surrounded them, a mixture of what appeared to be red wine and tomato sauce.

Edward groaned "I must have dropped my basket when I reached to catch you. I was picking up spaghetti sauce and a bottle of red wine for dinner."

Bella laughed. "You must have tossed it rather than simply dropping it. There's no other way this big of a mess could have happened if you had simply dropped it."

The squeaky voice spoke again, whining "I just mopped this aisle an hour ago."

Bella and Edward looked at each other trying to hold in the snickers that bubbled up, but failed miserably. The snickers turned into all out giggle, snorting laughter. Once they managed to calm themselves, Edward stood and reached down to give Bella a hand and made sure she retrieved her purse from the floor. As they stood they realized that the aisle was not the only victim of the broken bottles wine and tomato sauce. They were both spattered in red and burgundy. He reached out with his finger to brush some sauce from her cheek. As he lightly brushed her skin the combination of the electricity and his touch caused her to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, eyeing her nipples that, peaked against her shirt, gave the appearance that she was feeling chilled.

"No, I'm actually feeling a bit warm." She said as a slow smile spread across her face.

Edward realized that he'd misread the signs she had given him and this made him more determined to get her to stay with him tonight. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The scent of her hair and something else that may have been perfume permeated the air as he breathed in. He struggled with his control for a moment then opened his eyes and focused them on her face.

"I'll make you a deal" He said. "I'll drive you to my house, it's not far from here, you can use my shower and I'll loan you some clothes while yours get washed. I'll even order dinner since we aren't presentable for a night out. I'll even promise to be a gentleman." The crooked grin he flashed at her made up her mind. A chance to get into his house and shower may just provide an opportunity to scratch the itch that had tormented her all day.

"I accept your offer," She grinned with a twinkle in her eye, "as long I get to chose dinner and _you_ take back your offer to be a gentleman."

His nostrils flared and his eyes grew heated. "I accept your offer. Is there anything you need or are you ready to leave now?" He said gruffly, while he struggled to control his erection. It would be noticeable with the loose scrubs he was wearing and also make the walk to the car uncomfortable.

Bella grinned at the look on his face and paused to act as if she was considering what she may need from the store. As his muscles tensed she realized that she was punishing herself as much she was Edward.

"I'm finished here and quite ready for you to give me a ride." She reached for his hand and turned quickly to head down the aisle. She took a step forward and her foot immediately slipped in the mess on the floor causing her to lose her balance. Before she could even try and regain her balance Edward had stepped forward swept her up and into his arms. He looked at the store employee, checked his name tag and told him, " Sorry about the mess Mike." The guy with the squeaky voice just frowned and moved on to clean up the mess.

Bella gasped at the sudden transition but continued to feel breathless at the feel of his arms around her. His shoulders had appeared to be broad when he was sitting with her on the floor but when she reached out her arm to brace it across the back of his shoulders and her arm wasn't long enough to reach his opposite shoulder she realized how broad they really were. His arms and shoulders even as lean as they were, had to be strong as he was holding her effortlessly.

Taking a moment to inspect his profile, admiring his strong jaw line and the chiseled planes of his face she couldn't resist brushing his brown, nearly copper colored hair away from his ear. As she did so she realized that he had three piercings in the upper curve of the cartilage of his left ear. The studs were clear and small enough to go unnoticed unless someone was looking very closely. She stroked her finger across the top of his left ear, leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "How long have you had these?" She felt a shudder run through him before he answered.

"About five years," He answered huskily. He swallowed, took a deep breath and continued. "I got them as a dare Junior year of my undergrad. My brother has a thing for making sure you never forget you lost a bet against him. He doesn't realize that I had planned to get them even before the bet. I just have to keep them under cover at the hospital." He grinned. The side of his mouth tilted up and revealed the most beautiful crooked smile. Bella felt her breath catch in her throat and the arousal she was feeling earlier flared even higher. He shook his head as if clearing away the memory and continued. "I have another, even more permanent reminder of a bet gone wrong on a more personal area of my body."

Bella smiled and said "Now you have me curious. Would you be willing to show me this reminder and explain the story behind it?"

He looked down as he carefully stepped past the mess on the floor and shifted her in his arms as if trying to find a more secure hold on her before he answered.

"It's a tattoo and it's on my left ass cheek." He looked her in the eyes and continued "Since you're so interested in my piercings you've raised my curiosity. Do you have any of your own?"

Bella slowly pulled her right arm from his shoulder and reached up to pull her hair behind revealing a series of alternating hoops and studs that grew gradually smaller until they ended at the top of her ear just before the curve at the top.

"I started these when I was in high school. I just got the last one six months ago." said Bella "I have one more piercing that isn't visible without moving my clothes around. Would you like to see it?" Bella grinned at Edward as she finished speaking. Edward groaned and leaned his forehead on Bella's shoulder.

"I would love to see it." He said, his voice deep and velvety with arousal. "but I have to get you to the car now before I start something here that I'm sure we would be arrested for."

Bella reached out to him running her fingers through his tousled hair, tugging on it at the back of his head which caused him to raise it up off her shoulder. She leaned forward and breathed into his ear "Then let's get a move on Dr. Cullen."

Somehow Edward managed to get them to the car without anymore mishaps. Bella raised an eyebrow, and laughed when they reached his car, a silver Volvo.

"This isn't what I expected a young, hip, doctor would be driving. I was thinking more along the lines of a sports car than a station wagon."

Edward walked to the passenger side of the car and set Bella on her feet. He looked down at her and smiled "This is my day to day car, I think my special occasion car would fit your expectations."

Bella smiled back up at him, her arm still around his neck, and asked "What is your special occasion car?"

He stood with his hands resting at the curve of her waist, his chest brushing hers and leaned his head down to running his nose along her jaw to her ear. He reached out and stroked his tongue up the shell of her ear lightly tracing the path of her piercings then whispered in her ear. The feel of his breath across the wet path left by his tongue caused her breathe to catch and whine in her throat.

"You'll have to wait for a special occasion to find out" He stepped back smirking, which caused her hand to slide from behind his neck down his chest.

As her hand slid down Bella remembered her thought about him having nipple rings so she slowed the descent of her hand to find out for sure. Her finger tips grazed across his firm chest and hit the jackpot with the tell-tale hardness of a barbell with small balls at each end. She reached up, sliding her left hand up his side, across to his right nipple and there found a matching barbell. They both moaned and Bella spoke. "I haven't gotten mine pierced yet. The last one I have is lower than these."

Edward shuddered and took another step back. "The sooner we get you in my car the sooner we get to my house" he seemed to be muttering this to himself.

He unlocked the car, opened the passenger door for Bella and held her hand as she sat. Edward watched her pull her legs into the car and noticed a band a round her ankle. He couldn't resist asking "When did you get the ink on your ankle?"

"I got that one when I was 17 and moved from Arizona to Washington state. It's a ring of gecko's I had it done to keep a small piece of Arizona with me." Bella laughed "My friend Snoop thought they were chameleons when we first met. I explained the difference to her and I told her that I'd gotten the chameleons done on the other ankle." She raised her left leg to show an ankle that was free of any ink. "She got the joke and we've been besties ever since"

Edward laughed, closed her door and made his way to the driver's seat still chuckling. As he eased into the seat he glanced at Bella and saw her rubbing the back of her head with a small frown on her face.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry I almost forgot about your head with I can get you some pain killers when we get to my house."

Bella sighed "Edward, I'm fine. It's just bruised. You may be the Dr. but I've had enough concussions to be able to tell the difference."

Edward laughed. "Bella, just how accident prone are you?"

"Let's just say I know all of the emergency room staff by their first names." huffed Bella

Still laughing Edward started the car and drove from the parking lot. As they stop at the first light the beginning notes of The Ting Tings 'That's Not My Name' sound through the car. Edward reaches for his phone groaning as Bella start laughing.

"The Ting Tings as your ring tone?" She giggles.

"Only for my sister." He says "She thinks it's funny"

"Hello dear sister"

"Where are you?" comes screaming from the phone. Edward pulls the phone away from his ear a bit because of the volume.

"In my car." he answers.

"You are you on your way to meet us? Aren't you?" she questions.

"No, Why should I be?" he frowns.

"We were going out remember? It's Friday? The new club is open and we were all going to meet here"

"Damn. I forgot. I can't make it this time. Something has come up at the hospital and I was called in." He lied knowing she wasn't likely to believe him.

"I know good and well you left the Hospital nearly two hours ago and you are not on call." She yelled "What's really going on? You may as well tell me now you know I'll find out anyway."

He groaned inwardly. She would find out. She seemed to have a network of spies spread across the city that could tell her his every move.

"Fine, you want the truth." He sighed "I scared a woman so badly at the grocery store that she fell and hit her head. She refuses go to the hospital so I've convinced her to let me keep an eye on her to make sure she's ok."

"A woman? An adult female? Is she married? Do I know her?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, Yes, No, thank god and I don't think so" He said hoping Bella wasn't able to hear everything Alice was saying.

Alice laughed on the other end of the line. She had been after Edward for month's to find a girl in hopes that he would relax more and spend less time at the hospital. She'd decided to try and introduce Bella and Edward to each other tonight. They were both stubborn however and neither of them had shown up yet. It was her job to call Edward to remind him while Rose called Bella.

"Don't start." He said warningly. "I'll see you Sunday at Mom and Dad's."

"Alright," she said "but don't forget. You owe me for missing tonight."

"Yes, I owe you now I have to go."

He realized as he hung up that Bella was also on the phone.

Bella tried not to listen to Edward's conversation when she realized she had forgotten the she plans she'd made with her friends. Rose and Alice were _not_ gong to be pleased as they had pretty much demanded her attendance at the club tonight. She scrambled for her phone, nearly dropping her purse when her phone began to ring just as her fingers brushed its case.

"Creepy" she muttered, recognizing the ring tone, Nancy Sinatra's 'These Boots are Made for Walking', she popped open the phone. "Sorry, Rose. I was just getting ready to call you. I can't make it tonight" Bella paused, waiting for the explosion from the other end of the phone. Instead silence echoed in her ear. "Rose?" she queried. "Are you there?"

"What have you broken this time?" Rose growled.

"For your information _I_ didn't break anything" Bella stated, then muttered "this time."

"Then why is it you can't make it this time?" Rose sounded exasperated.

"If you must know a crazy doctor kidnapped me from the grocery store and is planning to use my body for his experiments." Bella quipped.

"You're not telling me the whole truth, Bella." Rose growled. "You're a terrible liar. You should know this by now."

Bella sighed. "Fine, if you must know I fell at the grocery store, hit my head and the crazy gorgeous doctor is taking me home to make sure I'm ok."

"Bella! Isn't this the third time you've hit your head at the grocery store?" Rose exclaimed.

"No." Bella replied "It's only my second grocery store head injury and the first time I've had my own personal doctor to make sure I'm ok."

"Bella, does this crazy doctor have a name?" sighed Rose

"Yes, his name is Edward and he drives a silver Volvo. It looks like the kind of car a soccer Mom would drive but he drives like it like it's a racecar." Bella said laughing.

"Bella," Rose sighed "you're telling me you met a doctor, named Edward, at the grocery store after hitting your head and now you're in his car. Am I missing anything?" Then she muttered something that sounded like coincidence. It didn't seem important so Bella shrugged and dismissed her curiosity about it.

"No, you're not missing anything." Bella grinned "except he was the cause of the head injury"

"What!" snapped Rose, "Where is he taking you? The hospital I hope"

"No" replied Bella, "he's taking me to his house." She grinned "We're both covered in food so he offered the use of his shower and to order us dinner to apologize. Rose, I have to go we're here and I really want to soak my skirt before the red spots become permanent"

"Bella, you will tell me the address so I…" Rose was cut off by Bella. "I love you too Rose, I'll call you later. Bye." With that Bella turned off her phone and put it back in her purse.

At the club Rose turned to Alice and blurts out. "Bella is with Edward."

Alice starts to disagree, when Rose break's in "How many doctor's named Edward drive a silver Volvo?"

Alice's eye's widen and she begins to smile. "Edward just told me he met a woman at the grocery store after she hit her head."

Rose laughs "Bella had pretty much the same story." They reach for their glasses to make a toast, "Our work here is done."

Just at that moment their boyfriends', Emmett and Jasper walked up. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose while Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice on the cheek. Alice turned to them and explained the conversations they just had. Emmett laughed and boomed out "Who wants to bet they show up together at Mom and Dad's on Sunday?"

After securing her phone in her purse Bella looked up to find Edward staring at her.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" His eyes were dark and burning. "I really want you to here but I don't want you to feel like I forced you to come." Bella interrupted him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Edward," Bella sighed. "If you hadn't carried me out of the store I may have thrown you over my shoulder and carted you out to my truck so there has been no force involved. Besides I _haven't_ come yet and I'm wondering if you were of a mind to remedy that?" Bella quirked an eyebrow at Edward and waited for his reaction.

Instead of moving to kiss her as she expected Edward turned away, got out of the car and was at her door faster than seemed humanly possible. He had the door opened and was leaning in to pick her up before she could even reach for the handle. He was quick but careful of her head and feet as he lifted her out of the car. He kicked the door closed with his foot and nearly ran to the front door. Edward set her on her feet at the door, pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and again they felt the spark that had flared when they touched at the grocery store. The kiss was fast and hard with teeth biting, tongues clashing and lips stroking. They broke away from each other breathing hard, their fingers tangled in each others hair.

"Door" gasped Bella.

"Yeah" agreed Edward but made no movement to open the door.

"Edward, you need to unlock the door."

He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath. He stepped back from the door, pulling Bella with him, giving himself just enough space to unlock and open the door. He ushered Bella inside and turned to close the door. He turned back to Bella and asked,

"Do you want a tour?"

"Edward," she said "the only room I'm interested in right now is your bedroom."

At that Edward again scooped Bella into his arms and moved swiftly through the house. Bella was focused solely on Edward and paid no attention to the large airy rooms they passed through to get to his bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and turned to flick on the bedside lamp.

"I want to be able to see you" he stated.

Bella reached out a grabbed the hem of his scrub shirt and pushed it up uncovering his toned abs.

"This needs to come off" growled Bella.

"Yes, ma'am" grinned Edward and whipped the shirt up and over his head.

Bella kicked off her shoes and knelt on the bed, putting herself level with his chest. Her hands began stroking his warm smooth skin, learning the contours of his chest and arms while her mouth went straight to the piercing on his right nipple. It had been taunting her since she first suspected it was there. Edwards hands lifted and dug into her hair. A groan rattled deep in his chest and she could feel the vibration of it against her lips.

"I need to feel you Bella" Edward groaned again and moved his hands to her shirt. She moved back giving him room to remove her shirt and then paused to release the catch on her bra and toss it aside. Bella reached for the waistband of Edwards pants but he caught her hands and pulled them away.

"Your turn first" he said firmly, "lay back on the bed."

Bella shifted until she was in the middle of the comforter and lay back on the bed. Edward moved forward until he was between her legs where he leaned over, gave her a brief kiss on the nose, grinned and said, "Be prepared to have your request fulfilled."

With that he began to work his way down her body. He licked, nibbled and stroked his way across her skin, pausing to give extra attention to her breasts. He massaged one while sucking on the other. Bella moaned and reached her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. When he gave an extra sharp tug on her nipple she gasped as the pain raced straight to her center causing her clit to swell and a burst of moisture to soak her panties.

She moaned and called out "Edward"

He began running kisses across the skin leading her stomach with he paused at her navel.

"Is this the other piercing you were taunting me with?" Edward growled stroking the tear drop shape resting in her bellybutton with his finger tip. "Or do you have more?"

"Yes, and that's the last one" gasped Bella.

"Thank God" he moaned softly as the visions of a clit piercing faded from his head. He was having a hard enough time controlling himself as it was.

Moments later he groaned again.

"Bella, how many tattoos do you have?" he asked stroking the edge of one he'd found peeking over the edge of her waistband.

Through the haze of her arousal she heard Edward speaking. For a moment she didn't respond as her brain filtered what he said.

"Tattoos?" she said dazedly. "Three"

Edward groaned softly wondering where he might find the next tattoo. Anxious to see the tattoo at her hip he grasped the band on her skirt and slowly pulled it, along with her lacey panties down her hips and off her legs. The tattoo that came into view was on her right hip just above her hip bone. It was a turquoise blue genie bottle, tear drop shaped with a round stopper at the top, with the line, **"You've been going out of your way to agree, Like you've been rubbing yourself all wrong just to be somebody else's genie"** with half the line arched above the bottle and the remainder strung below it. He kissed each of the words on the tattoo and then continued sprinkling kisses across the top of her mound.

"Edward" Bella moaned.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward teased.

"Edward, please…so…close" Bella panted.

"As you wish, Bella" and he slid his middle finger into her warm depths, moving it slowly in and out.

He leaned in and began stroking his tongue across her clit at the same pace as his finger. Bella's breath began to quicken and her body flooded his hand with moisture allowing it to glide even faster so he thrust in a second finger. She began to arch her back and draw her knees up and outward. Her hands gripped the sheets as she threw back her head. The only sounds she seemed capable of making were grunting whines that were getting faster and higher pitched. When Edward then bit her clit lightly, she screamed and her walls clamped down on his fingers. He caressed Bella lightly as her orgasm continued, her body shaking and quivering. As soon as her body's grip on his fingers loosened he pulled them free with a final stroke across her sensitive clit causing her to jump. He crawled up her body placing a kiss here and there until he reached her face.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" Edward grinned down at her. Bella closed her eyes licked her lips and said.

"I feel like I should have found you and begged you to hit me over the head a long time ago." She smiled and ran her hands across his chest and down his shoulders. "How about you?"

Edward laughed and kissed her on the nose. "I'm feeling pretty good but I'm thinking a shower sounds good. I just spent the last 24 hours at the hospital and I would like to feel

a little cleaner before we take this further. Would you like to join me?"

Edward stood up and reached to give Bella a hand sitting up. She was still a bit shaky but it was a wonderful feeling

"Edward, it's a pretty sure bet that I would love to join you in the shower" Bella smiled up at him. "but I think I like you all dirty." She reached out for his cock. Her hand brushed him with firm stroke gauging his size. _How does he keep this hidden?_ she thought to herself. The shape of his cock was easily seen through the thin cloth of his pants.

"I'm not usually walking around in this condition" Edward moaned, pushing himself against her hand.

"I said that out loud?" Bella laughed "Well, I'm glad you don't or the nurses would be ripping your scrubs off you the moment you showed up. I love it but I think I need a better view." She reached out, grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them down enough to free his man meat.

"This looks tasty" she purred and leaned in to lick up the length of him and swipe her tongue across the tip.

"Bella," Edward groaned tangling his hands in her hair. "You don't have to"

"Oh, yes I do" she murmured her lips still pressed to his length. She then circled one hand as much of the base as she could, wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue across the smooth velvety skin. She moaned at the feel of him causing him to shudder and tighten his grip in her hair. She began to twist her hand up and around his shaft while licking and kissing the remaining skin.

"I can't take this Bella. I need you" Edward pulled his hands from her hair, and reached to move her hands from his cock. He moved a step away, removing his shoes and pants. He leaned down, opening the bedside drawer pulling out a foil wrapper. Bella took it from his hand, tore it open and rolled it down his length.

"I hope you left the gentleman outside the bedroom, Edward" growled Bella.

Edward leaned over piercing her with his burning eyes.

"You can fucking bet on it" he growled back and with that he move up and thrust into her. Bella screamed and arched up into him. He continued to thrust and pound into her leaving her gasping. He eyes were screwed shut and his jaw was tight as his hands held onto her shoulders pulling her into him even as he moved forward. Bella reached up and braced her hands against the headboard and planted feet on the bed so she could thrust back. The sound of their grunts and gasps echoed through the room with the sound of their skin pounding against each other.

"Oh God, Edward" Bella gasped, her skin tingling, the warmth at her center a blazing inferno incomparable to anything she had felt before. Edward sat up, hooking his hands under her knees, pushing them up towards her head. This new angle hit a spot that caused Bella to begin panting.

"Oh, oh, oh," her voice higher and faster with each one. Moment's later she screamed "Edward" as her orgasm swept over her. The muscles in her legs tensed, her toes curled and her back arched. Edward, feeling her clamp down on him leaned forward and thrust hard and fast a few more strokes before slamming in one last push and letting go his own release, groaning Bella's name.

After a few minutes passed by Bella looked up at Edward and grinned lazily and said.

"When you turn off gentleman you don't hold back do you?"

Edward grinned back "You did ask for it."

"Oh, I'm not complaining one little bit. The caveman was quite enjoyable" laughed Bella stroking her hand down his chest. "I think I remember you saying something about a shower"

Edward rolls to his side grinning, and says "That was part of the original deal. Would you care to share one with me?"

"I think I might enjoy that" replied Bella

As he sat up and turned away Bella noticed several tattoos, one on his left shoulder, a second on his left shoulder blade and the third on his left ass cheek.

"You have tattoos," Bella exclaimed.

He turned back to face her. "Yes I have four." He touched the lion on his left shoulder. It was inked in shades of red, yellow and orange. The mane was wild and tangled, much like Edward's. The jaws were frozen in mid snarl with the sharp teeth well defined.

"My brother and I, along with our best friend, each got a tattoo when I turned eighteen. They said they waited for me to be of age, but I think they used my birthday as an excuse. Emmett's was a bear and Jasper's was a phoenix."

Bella was startled and uttered, "You said your brother's name is Emmett?"

"Yes, do you know him," asked Edward.

"Maybe," answered Bella. "What about the others?"

"Well, my right shoulder is a Caduceus. It's been used to represent the medical field. I got it when I was in medical school."

Bella stood to get a closer look at it. She traced her finger over the sword, the snakes that wound around it and the wings that spread from the handle of the blade.

"It's so intricate," Bella said, still admiring it.

"Thanks. It took a long time to find the right artist to do it."

Bella moved behind him to the tattoo on his left shoulder blade. The figure of a man knelt down, shoulders slumped, his head bowed as if in prayer with a small cross cradled in his hands. The strength of his arms and shoulders evident in their rounded contours, his wings are folded close to his back framing his body. At his feet lay two roses, one red and one black on each side of a tattered ribbon bearing the initials E.A.M.

"It's beautiful" she says softly, lightly tracing her finger around the figure.

"My birthmother, Elizabeth Anne Masen" he says just as softly "she died when I was six. The red rose represents love, hers for me and mine for her, the black signifies her death."

"It's a wonderful tribute, Edward."

"Thank you.

"And this one," Bella asked.

Bella's hand ran down the strong curve of his back to the fourth and last tattoo. It sat right in the middle of the curve of muscle on his left butt cheek, a tiny little black-haired, rosy cheeked cherub, about three inches long, with tiny little horns on its head and a beautiful smile holding a push pin in it's tiny little hands, as if it was poking him in the ass with it.

"That's the one I mentioned in the store. Another bet gone wrong but this one was with my sister and brother. She chose the spot and he created the art." Edward laughed. "The joke was more on her since it resembles her. Small, dark spiky hair and usually being a pain in my ass. But I love her." He smiled. "Didn't you say you have a third tattoo?"

"Yes," replied Bella. "I got this one after my mom survived her battle with breast cancer. I wanted a symbol of the strength she showed during her fight."

As she turned around to show him her back she pulled her hair up on top of her head and left just a few tendrils hanging down. The tattoo covered the majority of her back. The flames started down low on her right hip and stretched across to edge of her spine with a few fingers of flame nearly up to the middle of her back reaching toward her left shoulder. From the flames extended wisps of smoke that covered the remaining distance to her shoulder where a blue and green butterfly appeared to be soaring away from the flames. The body of the butterfly was a pink ribbon like those representing support of breast cancer survivors. Edward reached out and traced the path of the flames with his finger tips.

"Bella, I don't have words for how stunning it is"

"Thank you." She smiled and stepped away and grabbing his hand. "You promised me a shower. Which way is the bathroom?"

Edward pointed the way.

As she stepped out of the bedroom Bella turned and said.

"You know it's funny. Your sister sounds a lot like my friend Alice. She even fits the description with her size and the dark spiky hair. She always seems to know everyone's business before they do. That's why I call her Snoop. Its funny most of the time but it can be annoying when she focus's her powers on me." Bella laughed.

"Did you say Alice?" Edward asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I did." Bella replied. "We've been friends since college."

Edward paused. "What's your friend's last name?"

"It's Brandon, but why…"

Edward interrupted. "Bella, my sister's name is Alice Brandon. She chose to keep her last name when she was adopted."

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped. "You're geeky Eddie!" She started laughing. "She talked about you but the only pictures she had were when you had just started high school."

"Did she have a nick name for you?" Edward asked, trying not to react to the hated nick name his brother and sister tormented him with.

"She called me Camy sometimes," Bella replied "because of my joke with the chameleon tattoo."

"Wow," Edward said, stunned. "She's been talking about you for years." He sighed. "You realize she will never let us live this down."

Bella groaned. "Forget about Alice; just think what Emmett will do. I've actually met him and he'll be so much worse than Alice."

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "Were you supposed to go to a club with her tonight?"

Bella stared at him for a moment. "You don't think. She wouldn't. No!"

"Yes, she would and you know it. She knew we were meant to meet tonight but she was wrong when she thought she had to make it happen." Edward grinned at this thought. "Let's go take that shower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N The quote on Bella's tattoo are lyrics from Fragile by Poets of the Fall. www(dot)poetsofthefall(dot)com**

**Also: A big thank you to my husband for supporting me while I was writing. He helped proof read and encouraged me to post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for dreaded fakeout. I just wanted to say that I've written a O/S for kikiwhore's Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. I'd love feed back on it and the voting ends Nov. 14th. The link is at http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5480776/1/Rescue

Thanks

Krugness


End file.
